redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Silva the Squirrelmaiden
I did it Here is the link for your Archive #1 Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! yayz! :D U did it! Much easier to read the messages. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 16:44, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I see. Yeah, look at my first archive and it's so long because i couldn't figure out how the heck to make a new one! :P yeah, i ain't so bright on some stuff. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 16:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) YEAH! *hug back* i on the shoutbox. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 16:49, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I-I need to talk to you about something that I think is very important. It needs to be in private, though. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 06:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 14:43, October 31, 2009 (UTC) No problem. Just glad to help! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:36, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 13:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 17:14, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I ALREADY READ THE UPDATE!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 23:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) *crazy laughter back* I know! :D--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! you.....finished....it....? *arm pump* awe-some-ness! :D Now you can work on HE&GS more! :D Yeah, I know, I guess I could do it now.... BTW, I'll be seeing you tomorrow! :D Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Hey! Hi Silva- You seem nice, so I'm not your foe. Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki. SILVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Hi. FOUND YOOOOOU!!!!!! I read the update on Black Rose. AWESOME! Beware. I'm sick. I may give it to you via the internet. ALSO: I have to write stories for English :D One has to be Sci-Fi/Horror, the other whatever we want. We take two of our 5 rough drafts...YAY! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:24, November 4, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Go to the shout box. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:24, November 4, 2009 (UTC) P.P.S. You seen the Redwall Wiki Art contest yet? TBT's idea for that was GENIUS! So many great artists! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC) heehee... well I moved OW&C to another blog post. It's still the same though. yeah, well the comments..... :\ and my avatar is Perry the Platypus aka Agent P. ;) he's awesome....--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! yeeeaaaaah.... well, he is funny. and awesome. :) yeah that's you. *rolls eyes* ;)--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Hello Hi :D I had seen you around too, and just never really had anything to say. Thanks for the complement on my art, I saw yours and I think you're a good artist as well. Especially the one with Black Rose swinging a (cutlass?). I'll certainly be your friend :D !---"Clockworthy" From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 22:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- (The amount of comments under this heading! It burns!) I got to chapter 3 at once point, and was highly interested. I tried to read your story again, except everytime I click on it, it just wont load. The counter thing said it had 375+ comments, so unless I leave a computer up for about 2 hours, it's probably not going to load for me anytime soon. Tell the commentors to calm down a bit so us folks with slow connectors can read! xD !---"Clockworthy" From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 12:24, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi Happy early Thanksgiving! Whatever you do never eat to much turkey; It makes you sleey,very,very sleepy and thats not good. Trust me, not fun. --Mara the otter Talk! 00:31, November 5, 2009 (UTC) VermanFate's avatar(laughter) is Perry, Perry the Platupus(mind my spelling) go perry!!!--Mara the otter Talk! 00:38, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Is a beta reader somebody who kind of "proof reads" and rates the story before everyone else? Cause I have no idea. And I will cover my mouth :) I had a fever of 103 at one point today. I was so confused and sleepy...If I'm running a fever tomorrow morning I have to go to the doctor :( I might be out all week, except for Monday, the only day so far I've gone to school. I'm missing tests and a run in P.E.... and I'm one of those kids who NEEEEDS to keep that 4.0 GPA because they are hyper about school. The ONE week I don't want to miss, I get sick with the mystery bug. While I'm not on the brink of catching on fire/ slipping into some crazy, nonsensical fevered dream, maybe I'll draw... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh my goodness! My Algebra teacher has a thing that goes around her coffee mug that says,"Sarcasm is one of the jobs I offer for free." That's almost exactly what you have written in your signature! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Yowch! My dad is on the worship band at my church, so we always go straight home afterwards so he can put his guitar away. And I have good news: All of the prayers and well-wishers have cured me! Oh, and my white blood cells xD Woke up today fever free and finished my missed work. I get to go back tomorrow. But I will have lots of catch-up to do...ugggh. I bet if your sick when your home-schooled it doesn't make such of a big impact, huh? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:18, November 5, 2009 (UTC) The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey In response to your post in Folgrim's Past about a story not about Redwall being taken over, here is the first story I wrote when I first joined, haven't updated it in a while though...err...so enjoy whats there xD The Last Stand Zaran Rhulain Message me! 22:21, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I can have my moments at times. ;) --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 02:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Silva, remember the girl from school that I told you about?*blushes* Well, turns out she already has a boyfriend and is just really nice to me because she thinks I'm a good friend and I've known her since 4th grade. THe good thing is that today I got her to start reading Redwall today and she seemed to like it. I told her about the Redwall Wiki and who I am on there and she said she would probably create an account on here. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 02:41, November 6, 2009 (UTC) *blink* what?? oh, um.... ok. wait, what? nevermind. ;) yes, I do laugh. I'm not always all dark and emo. LOL. And I laugh especially when watching 'Phineas and Ferb' and other funny TV shows. :D (that's the show that Perry's from.) I have a quiet laugh though.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Well, sometimes I feign confusion. other times I am actually confused because people say things that are beyond randomness. and if you don't like my quiet laughter, then too bad. :P it's not like- (ugh, I'm shutting up.)--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Don't sympathize for me. I shouldn't have been surprised. She's a very likable girl. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:41, November 6, 2009 (UTC) nevermind.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! *blanches* um........... what was that you said on Blue's talk page? O.O--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! no you know what I mean. :\--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Book 2 of Layla of Redwall......update -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 22:56, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Did I say worship leader? He's not... xD He just plays guitar in the band. :P My dad had me stay home today because I woke up feeling really cruddy and with a 100 fever. But I'm better now :D I took a two hour nap though... :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Update! A double update on 'Badrang and Badredd'!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! I'm feeling much better today. :D I didn't know that was your guitar. Cool! So, you play acoustic? My dad plays electric. Didn't you say you were learning Japanese? How can I make a good Japanese sounding name? I had an idea for a girl fox character and I wanted a name before i sketched her out. Any suggestions? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:37, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! :D Yeah, pore you D: I would have been stomping and grumbling. I am an idiot when it comes to names sometimes. Yeesh. The only Japapense I know is Kasa, which is umbrella...that would be a funny/semi awkward name. xD I should grab my sketch book and start getting my idea down, because in reality I am flipping through a cool online art site of all anthro stuff. :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:07, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I know hayai, but anybody who's seen Karate Kid would too. -Awkward silence following awkward joke- Seems like there's always lots of 'i's and 'o's and such. I'm more of a Robert and Sammy person, and I complain when the math text books don't have normal names in the word problems. :P My imagination ain't what it used to be...sigh. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I hit "The Wall" as I call it, though, about once a week, until I come up with a character I love. Hoping it will be the end of The Wall this week. Maybe i will name them Kasa...Nobody will know it means Umbrella... :B --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm not good with fanon stories, aparently. I just get bored with them and go draw. Speaking of drawing, I'm low on paper in my sketchbook. :O I'll try to convince my mom/dad to take me to an art supply store tomorrow. I heard though it's cheap and better just to take a binder, stuff in some paper and whalla, sketchbook. But Idunnonotink. So I'll just continue to look at anthro art on the internet until the final blast of inspiration hits me, I pop on here, tell you about, then leave to go make some drawing magic. :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) well, i found out that we could do basic animal cells too so i did that. i got a shoebox and smeared white clay around the edges for the cytoplasm. and then, my mitocondrea was made out of purple clay (it took forever to carve those little holes and lines). and my lysosome are just little yellow balls of clay. and then, my cytoskeleton are long green strips of cloth glued onto the clay. my ER...well..let's just say i rolled up a strip of paper and dotted red stuff on it, taped it (which didn't really work) and then, glued it with white glue (which didn't work either) and then, used a glue gun on it....*cough*.. then, for the golgi complex, i found a better way: i curled the pipe cleaners and it looked more like a..cell part...hehe... and anyway, for the nucleolus and nucleus, i basicly got a ball of styrofoam and cut a quarter of it away and stuffed a ball of clay inside. my dad said it looked like a desert with animal waste....and i have a feeling i'm forgeting something.... teehee! --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 00:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Heh...heh...heh...-cough- I was thinking about it yesterday (I think) whilst in a fevered stuper. But...no. I did a sketch...but I'll probably redo it at some point. I also fear if I won't be able to post it on here for its lack of Redwallian-ness...because squirrels don't play guitar in Redwall. -Sigh-. They should. But I will post it on Redwall Wars/SMLAARG. Wanna help me with something? Its really small. Itsy bitsy!!! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) What do you think of this idea: A pink fox? Named Kasa. I'll draw it up once receive the verdict. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I thought Kitsune was the name of the fox spirit...? And plus...it would seem very...is cliched the term? And it's a good girl fox, so the thief/sly stuff wouldn't work :T --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:52, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah. It doesn't I got mixed up :P Japanese people like there foxes though, sheesh. I think the character should be more humor, for it seems whenever I try to come up with a serious character, I fail. I mean, and a fox named umbrella is purty humorous. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Got to go; My mom called me and said, "This is a really good show!! It's called, 'Mystery Diagnosis'!" I told her I'd go watch...hopefully it's interesting and not yucky! :P See you around! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:04, November 8, 2009 (UTC) LOL.... actually Badrang and Badredd did. So blame them. ;) YES! UPDATE!!!!!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Kitsune Who said that the Japanese word for fox was Kitsune? Kitsune does mean fox in Japanese, just to let you know. Maybe if you take a look at the link I'm about to give you, it will help with the girl fox's character development. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitsune --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Re:Japanese My neighbor is Japanese and has lived in America for a couple of years. Her husband was friends with my dad growing up, so we see each other a lot. She lets me borrow her Miyazaki movies. She tells me funny stories about when she was younger back in Japan. She told me that her neighbor had a pet chick and it grew up to be a rooster! It would wake everyone up really early. One day, the rooster vanished and was never seen again. She told me about when she and her friend had to clean the bathroom at school and they locked the teachers out and escaped through the window. Her sister in law eats fish. Whole. You can put a fish in front of her and when she's done eating it, there will only be bones left. My neighbor's nephew takes after his mom because his favorite food is fish eyeballs. My neighbor was made fun of when she was in school by the gym teacher because she was the tallest kid in the class. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 05:42, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Konnichiha is how you say hello in Japanese. There's this nerd in my younger sister's class who thinks he knows everything about Japan. He thinks Lee is a Japanese last name! It's Chinese! He thinks Ramen noodles are called Roman noodles! There's this really stupid kid in my sister's class who me and my sister hate who saw us at a fall festival at a farm. When he saw me at school he said,"Hey, I saw you with your Chinese neighbors." I was so mad. I said,"THEY'RE NOT CHINESE, THEY'RE JAPANESE, YOU MORON!! Second, only one of them is Japanese!" --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 05:50, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) hi! hello! yes i would love to be friends! the description of your room sounds cool. i live in a rented house so i can't paint my walls, but i really want to. okay, bye! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 20:42, November 8, 2009 (UTC) um.... LOL heh, I can verify most of the things on your random list. except for a few..... grrrr (I am not weird!! wow, I totally lied) Oh, and whoever the kid was that 'pushed your buttons'.... he's very naive. And possibly injured? ;) and I hate clowns too. I was terrified of them when I was little, and now they're just annoying. Five Stories?!?! I haven't heard about two of these I suppose.... humph.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Hey! Hey! i read your last message on the talk page. Your homeschooled and christain!?!?!?! i am homeschooled and catholic. thats cool. LOLE totally..... >;D--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Shure. Yes, i would like that! Thanks! :) Shure. Shure! i would like that! thanks :) --Dewface 23:36, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ........wow........... okaaaaaaaay...... I still won't say it, but if that's what you think.... again, wow..... hehe...--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Update Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 07:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC)